Echoes of the past
by kiwikid
Summary: Set post mini series. Bill Adama is shocked to learn there is more than one reason Lee is angry with him. Discovering the reasons for the anger will lead them to uncover an strange incident that happened aboard Lees former battlestar.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of the past- Set post Miniseries. Bill Adama is stunned to find out their is more than one reason why Lee is angry with him.

The cause of this anger will lead them both to examine a strange incident that happened about lee's former Battlestar. Is there any link between this incident and the subsequent war with the Cylons. Characters Lee Adama, Bill Adama, Starbuck etc

Chapter 1- The commander knew all about it.....

He rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and looked at the mountain of work sitting on his desk. This work was all his responsibility as CAG. Opening his desk to get out a pen Lee saw a lighter nestled in the drawer. Suddenly he had to urge to set the mound of paperwork alight. Being a CAG was a job he'd never asked for and being on Galactica was a posting he'd never wanted.

But war with the Cylons had changed everything and he was trapped here, trying to make the best of this situation.

Hearing a slight rustling sound Lee looked up to see Kara looking at him with a trace of mischief on her face. Lee wasn't in the mood for any thing from Starbuck right now so snapped, "can't you see I'm busy". Kara approached and sat right on top of the mound of paperwork, ignoring Lees attitude she remarked "I just came to ask you to join our game of pyramid." Lee rolled his eyes, "how can I", he stated with just a hint of jealousy. Kaka leaned forward, "it is important that the other pilots get to know their CAG. This is one way to do that."

Lee looked into her eyes and saw the ghost of his dead brother, quickly he looked away. "I have so muck work to do Kara. If I don't get this stuff done I have Tigh on my case. Then Tigh will report to the Commander and we'll have words."

Kara looked sympathetic, "I know it's difficult Lee but if you don't make time to get to know your fellow pilots they'll just view you as.." Starbuck stopped because Lee was glaring at her . "As what", Lee demanded angrily. "Well as daddy's boy. It is a bit scary for them that their new CAG is related to the commander. They might feel you are going to report any minor discretion to your father", Kara said soberly.

Lee shook his head, "I can't win can I, he grumped. The commander and I hardly even talk as father and son and still everyone thinks I'm going to run to him every time there's trouble."

Kara leaned forward, "I thought you'd mended some of your differences", she mused. Lee sighed loudly, "oh he gave me the I'm glad your not dead hug and for a minute I forgot that I was angry with him", he told Kara.

Now she looked angry, "Lee you are not only hurting him every time you bring up Zacs accident ,you are hurting me as well". Lee saw the hint of tears in her eyes. Without thinking about it he reached forward and placed his hand on hers.

"I wasn't really thinking about Zac', he said gently. "There was a time when I really needed him and he wasn't there for me. But now I'm forced to be there for him, to work on his ship and follow his orders. I'd rather be anywhere else but have no choice.'

Kara could hear the bitterness in his voice and reflected that the gap between Lee and his father might be wider and harder to bridge than she thought.

"Maybe he had a good reason for not being there for you", she ventured. Lees eyes flashed making her step back slightly, "he didn't care Kara", Lee responded

Kara frowned, "what exactly are you talking about', she asked curiously. Lee looked away from her, "it doesn't matter now", he replied. Kara sighed, "if it doesn't matter Lee then you shouldn't be angry. Tell me what he did". There was a long silence and Kara had the distinct feeling she was not going to get an answer. Lee could be as stubborn as a mule. "Fine, I guess you'll just have to brood about it a bit longer", she snapped at him. Lee have her this glare that would have scared off a nugget but did nothing to frighten her. "I am not brooding", he stated through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right", Starbuck countered. Now Lee looked angry, 'you really have no respect for senior staff", he growled. Kara moved closer, 'not when they act like idiots", she said calmly. Lee stood up slowly, "get out", he insisted rubbing his back.

Kara stood her ground for a minute longer, "get out", yelled Lee.

Starbuck studied him then turned and walked away head held high.

Lee sighed heavily again rubbing his sore back as he sunk back down in his chair.

"That went well', he said ironically to himself as he pulled another file close.

Hours later he was walking toward the sleeping quarters feeling so tired that he could have just fallen asleep in the corridor. He hoped none of the other pilots were snoring loudly tonight. He'd just about reached the hatch when a medical technician interrupted him "ah there you are Captain Adama. Doctor Cottle wanted me to find you and ask you to come to the medical bay for your physical exam". Lee stared at the man, "what physical exam", he asked. "Well sir since your ummm posting here was kind of unexpected and we cannot request your medical records from the fleet the doctors need some base line data about your physical condition. "

Lee looked at the man, "Well I'm not going now", he remarked rather gruffly, "I need to get some rack time." The med tech restrained a sigh, "it is important Captain. Not having medical data may affect our ability to treat you if you are injured."

Lee nodded, "alright, I'll come by tomorrow", he told the man.

The med tech seemed satisfied with that answer and moved away.

Lee finally opened the hatch to the sleeping quarters and thankfully noted that nobody was snoring. He barely stripped off his clothes before falling asleep on his bunk.

He awoke feeling only slightly refreshed. Stumbling down the corridor to the showers he let the warm water wash over him.

Feeling more alert he made his way to the hangar deck to begin his patrol with Starbuck.

After launching Lee relaxed in the seat of his viper. He liked space, it was a place you could think and it generally didn't talk back, unless there were Cylons up here. Lee kept a watch full eye while only partially listening to Kara's inane chatter.

After a while he got a little stiff sitting in his cockpit so changed position. That caused his back to spasm and he had to suppress a yelp of pain. Breathing in a few times helped lessen the spasm and he began to relax again.

Lee banked and looked over at the Galactica. She looked so old, it was so amazing she'd survived. Thinking of the Galactica made Lee think briefly of the Atlantia , his former battlestar home. It was a place he'd had many friends who didn't see him as Lee Adama the Commanders son. He missed them all.

Landing again on the deck Lee watched as Kara leapt down from her viper and approached him. "Come on fly boy, get out of there and we'll go play some pyramid".

Lee slowly exited his own viper and walked sedately out of the hangar. It wasn't until he got to the corridor that he stopped to rub his back.

"Sore muscles", queried Kara stopping to look back at him. "Yes", Lee agreed.

Well here", Kara moved in close and began to rub his back. Lee allowed himself to rest against the wall while Kara continued her massage. "It'd feel better if I touched your skin", Kara remarked as she began to lift his shirt. She jumped seconds later as Lee took her hands and pulled them away. "Stop that Kara", he hissed, all relaxation gone. Kara looked frankly astonished pulling away from him rapidly. "Hey it was just a friendly rub, don't get all uptight". She shook her head and stalked in front of him.

Lee restrained a sigh and followed behind.

Upon reaching his quarters Lee found the same med tech waiting for him. "Captain, Doctor Cottle wants to see you now", he stated forcefully. Lee ignored the attitude, "later", he said. "No now Captain. Every time you're out on patrol you run the risk of injury. We need your base line data. Now if you don't want to come now I could ask Colonel Tigh to schedule a visit for you", the med tech said firmly. Lee knew a threat when he heard one. But he didn't really want the Colonel notified. "Alright", he agreed.

At Med bay he met the cigar smoking Doc Cottle. "So we have yet another stubborn Adama", the doc grunted. "Well your attitude won't work with me son, now strip down to your underwear for your exam.'

Lee made no move to start stripping. Cottle looked at him with a slight smirk, "are you shy Captain", he goaded. "That would definitely be a first where a pilot is concerned". Lee bit his lip and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Soon he was sitting on the bed with nothing on but his boxer shorts .Doc Cottle looked him up and down professionally as he began to walk slowly around the bed. "Well everything looks fine but we'll take your blood pressure, some blood samples then we'll…." He stopped talking as he reached Lee's back.

Lee closed his eyes briefly, knowing exactly what the Doctor was looking at; he waited tensely for a comment to come. "What the heck is this Captain", doctor Cottle was looking at the wide dressing that covered Lees lower back. "Nobody mentioned you had an existing injury", Doc Cottle stated angrily as he carefully pulled the dressing away. What he saw was a wide scar with sutures still present. From a close look at the scar he noted it was even, indicating the likelihood it was caused by surgery. "Yeah well I guessed the Commander would not say anything", Lee remarked scornfully. "He knows about this", Cottle remarked his own voice sounding angry. "I'm not even sure you should be up in that damn ship flying about Captain.'

Lee shrugged, "there's a war on Doctor and every pilot is needed, even ones who had surgery awhile ago", he stated with a hint of scorn. The doc was probing the scar, "well I'll need to know exactly what you had surgery for Captain".

He pressed on a spot on the scar and Lee jumped. "Hmm, seems like it's still sensitive, Captain I'll want to…" Cottle didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the klaxon went off and the Commanders voice boomed "all pilots to their vipers". Lee leapt off the bed and grabbed his clothes, "you can ask my father what happened", he shouted back to Cottle as he ran.

Cottle watched him go in amazement. Obviously the Commander had cleared him for flight status. But Cottle still felt like he should have been consulted.

With a determined stride he headed for the bridge intent on talking to the commander.

He had to wait while they all rushed around as the vipers engaged with some stray cylons fighters.

It was over quickly and the order given to return to the Galactica. "Maybe we should jump to be on the safe side", Commander Adama was saying to Tigh.

Tigh seemed to agree. The Doc stepped forward quickly hoping to snatch a minute.

"I need to talk to you Commander", Doc insisted. Adam raised his eyebrows at the tone. "Can't it wait Doctor", he asked. "No, it can't", Doc informed him firmly.

Commander Adama turned his blue eyed gaze on the Doctor, 'so what is it", he inquired. "It is about Captain Adama, you've obviously given him clearance to fly.

But I still need to know about why he has had surgery recently".

Commander Adama stood still his eyes wide and shocked. Doctor Cottle looked at his reaction and made the determination that the Commander had no idea what he was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- whats going on

Cottle waited for the obviously shocked Commander to collect his thoughts and reflected that Captain Adama must have been lying when he said his father knew about the surgery. "He sounded so convincing", he muttered out loud. Adama turned toward him blue eyes measuring, "who sounded convincing', he demanded. "Your son, commander when he told me you knew. That's why I assumed you'd approved his flight status", Cottle replied. Now Adama shifted his feet slightly as if relieving some tension. "Are you questioning his flight status", asked Colonel Tigh seriously from beside his commander.

"He's has about 15 sutures still in his back", Cottle remarked, "so yes, I'm questioning his flight status". Commander Adama seemed to finally get a grip on himself, "alright, have him report to the med bay and we'll get to the bottom of this".

The request went out over the intercom.

Lee was walking down the corridor with Starbuck and the other pilots when he heard the request for him to report to med bay. He didn't change direction however just kept walking. A puzzled Starbuck however reached out and pulled him to a halt. "Why do they want you in med bay", she asked seriously. Lee didn't answer for a few minutes then with a bitter tone replied, "maybe the Commander is having a moment of conscience". Starbuck frowned at him, "a moment of conscience about what , Lee", Starbuck demanded her fingers so tight on his arm that her nails were making indentations. For an answer Lee lifted the back of his shirt revealed the scar and sutures. Starbuck jumped back, "you've been up there flying with us all this time with sutures in your back', she muttered stunned. 'Yes, so, the Commander knew, it's nothing to get uptight about Kara", Lee muttered. Kara looked unconvinced, "with all the movements we've been pulling its amazing none of those have burst", she told him.

Lee just shrugged in reply. Kara bent to have a closer look at the scar, "so what happened", she demanded gruffly. Lee made no reply and Kara straightened up to look at him. She noted he suddenly looked a little pale, "was it that bad', she asked softly . Lee made no reply. "Well you'd better let the Doc remove those for you", Starbuck told him firmly. Lee bit his lip, "I guess', he muttered. "There is no guess about it Lee, I believe you were just ordered to med bay", Kara stressed the word ordered. Lee looked for a moment like he was going to ignore the order but then with a glare in Karas direction strode off toward med bay. Kara waited a decent interval of time before she turned to follow him, determined to find out exactly what was going on.

Cottle was standing with his arms crossed over his waist and an annoyed expression on his face as he saw Lee approaching. "I believe we got interrupted last time Captain", he remarked pointing to the bed. Lee began to strip off again. "I don't know why everyone is so concerned", he muttered. If the Commander thinks its alright for me to be up there when why shouldn't everyone else." Cottle had been waiting for a moment to bring up the Captains lie but it seemed the Captain was again bringing up the fact that his father supposedly knew about his surgery. The Doc was now puzzled as there was again a certainty in Lee's voice. He was about to comment further when another voice interrupted. "The Commander didn't know", William Adama remarked gruffly from behind Lee.

Lee actually jumped then turned to regard his father. "You would lie", he accused. "You didn't care enough to even check up on me as I lay in intensive care, and of course visiting me would have interrupted some other important schedule", Lee shouted. Bill actually stepped back a few paces, he was not so much shocked by the anger as still recovering from two words Lee had uttered. "You were in intensive care", he gasped.

Lee was staring right into his eyes as he said that and glimpsed the shock. It was almost like his father had no idea what had happened to him. He had no opportunity to reply further though as Cottle requested he lie on his stomach.

Lee turned over blocking out his fathers stunned face.

Cottle was looking at the sutures. "Looks like you should have had these out awhile ago Captain, the skin has started to grow over some of them. It might hurt a little when I take them out." Lee made now comment just closing his eyes as the doc began to pull on the sutures.

Bill had stood numbly slowly building up the courage to actually ask Lee what and happened. From the comment about intensive care he guessed it must have been bad and a part of his mind skittered away from the thought that he could have possibly lost another son.

Cottle didn't have the emotional concerns of his Commander and simply asked, Captain I would like to know what happened." Lee still couldn't understand why he was asking. "But you know", he steadfastly maintained. "Son I don't know why you think I know about this but you must believe when I say this is the first time I've even heard that you have had surgery", Bill answered moving closer to the bed and placing one hand on his sons shoulder. Lee lifted his face off the bed and looked at his father staring into the blue eyes that were so like his own. "But they told me they notified you", Lee mumbled shocked. Bill frowned, 'who told you", he asked. "The doctor aboard the Atlantia", Lee replied still watching his father. He saw the head shake, "nobody ever notified me Lee", Adama stated firmly. Lee had been prepared for many answers, but not for that one. He lowered his head back down onto the bed and lay there in stunned silence.

All this time he'd been angry that his father had seemingly neglected him. Yet it turned out he'd never even known about the accident. Lee was now feeling very confused.

Cottle rested one hand on the small of Lee's back while he used the other to pull out the sutures. He was about half way across the scar when he moved his hand onto another spot and the Captain visibly jumped. He'd noted that reaction before and immediately stopped removing the sutures. "Captain are you still in pain", he asked seriously.

"No", Lee lied. "Yes he is", interposed yet another familiar voice. "Butt out Starbuck", Lee muttered. "No way fly boy", Starbuck retorted. "He seemed to be in some discomfort after flying not long ago", she told Cottle.

"Hmm, I don't really think you should still be in pain Captain. From the looks of the scar what ever happened took place just before the war", Cottle mused. Lee nodded, "yes",he acknowledged. "So the Atlantia CAG gave you permission to fly", Bill asked seriously. Lee bit his lip, "well", he hedged. His fathers eyes were flashing now and his whole body was tense. If Lee could have jumped up and escaped he would have but unfortunately Cottles hand on his back prevented him from moving. "Well what", demanded an angry Bill. Lee ground his teeth, "I was only supposed to be flying in a fly by for Glacticas decommissioning. Then probably having at least another week before being return to full duty", Lee admitted." There never seemed to be any possibility I'd be flying combat maneuvers in a war", Lee remarked reflectively.

"So you put your life at risk because you were mad with me", Bill shouted

Lee ignored the tone, "I'm fine", he retorted. The next comment however shocked him, "I'm not so sure you are fine", Cottle stated gruffly. "As I said I don't think you should still be in pain and would like to run a few tests."

Lee didn't want to be stuck in med bay with so much going on and said, "no way, I'm too busy. Just take out the sutures and send me back to duty."

"I don't think that is your choice Captain", growled Adama using Lee's rank to remind him just who was boss.

"No actually it's mine", Cottle told both of them firmly. "So what would you like to do major", Adama asked Cottle both of them now ignoring Lee.

"I'll just do an internal scan of the area of the scar, just to see if there is any obvious problem. If that doesn't pick up anything then I may have to reopen the wound", Cottle told the Commander.

Lee was beginning to feel slightly freaked out and lifted his head off the bed to watch nervously as Doctor Cottle pulled a machine closer to the bedside.

Cottle looked into his patients eyes and saw a hint of panic, "just relax Captain, this is just a scanner, it's not going to be uncomfortable."

Lee tried to relax but had to admit it was difficult. The Doctor was right though when he said the scanner wouldn't hurt, all Lee felt was a slightly cold sensation as the sensor moved over his back.

Bill Adama, Starbuck and Cottle all gathered around the screen watching the picture of Lee's insides. "Who was your surgeon Captain", Cottle asked as he noted the scan had not picked up anything untoward. "Doctor Gerald Martin", Lee replied. "Hmm well they certainly gave you the best. Maybe the pain is simply caused by…, hold on what the frak is that…", Cottle stated loudly as the scanner beeped.

Three pairs of eye moved closer to the screen. "What is causing that doctor, Bill asked nervously as he saw a dark shape appear on the scan of his sons back. "That's not the type of mistake I'd expect from a top surgeon", Cottle muttered as he studied the screen.

"Mistake", Bill Adamas voice took on an edge that could almost be panic.

"Yes, it appears there is something in the Captains back, looks like a fragment of something", Cottle remarked. "It' doesn't appear to be too deep so I won't need to reopen the wound. However it will require surgery to remove. I can do this straight away", Cottle decided. Bill stared worriedly at the dark spot. "Of course, get whatever that is out of his back." The doctor was about to turn back toward his patient when the scan screen went blank.

All three watchers look puzzled, "a malfunction doctor", Bill queried.

Cottle swiveled his head toward the bed and quickly saw the problem, "no, I believe my patient has just skipped". Bill had to turn his own head to verify that his son had indeed gone, "why the heck did he just do that", he growled angrily.

Cottle shrugged, "I suggest you ask him that when you find him."

Starbuck stepped forward just as mystified by Lees sudden departure from med bay.

"You don't need to alert anybody, I'll go see if I can find him", she told Cottle and Bill.

Bill Adama had never entertained the idea that Lee was scared of hospitals or surgery.

But something must have bothered him enough to make him run off when he heard Cottle announce he was going to have to operate. Maybe the answer lay in whatever had happened to Lee. Bill suddenly needed to get answers quickly. But they had to find Lee first. He had a battlestar to run yet for a long time work had been given priority over everything else. That Lee had actually believed he was too busy to come when he'd been injured hurt like a wound that hadn't healed. Maybe now was the time to change. So Bill turned to Starbuck and remarked. "I'll help you look", he wasn't going to let Lee face whatever had happened alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- recall

Lee had been lying on the bed in med bay listening to everyone else deciding what was best for him. Sure he was a military man used to obeying orders. But this was a little more personal as they were talking about cutting him open again. It was almost scary to suddenly have all these people concerned about his welfare. He'd been all alone the first time and hadn't forgotten his feeling of profound disappointment when the doctors on board Atlantia had told him his father had been notified but had not turned up. Now it turned out his father had never even been notified. Why had the Atlantias doctor lied to him. Lee felt so confused that he'd felt the urge to get away and think for awhile. But of course Cottle wasn't about to let him go anywhere. So while they were all looking at that scan Lee simply slid off the bed quickly and ducked behind one of the curtained off areas in med bay.

He stood there quietly and watched until Starbuck and his father had departed. Then while Cottle was looking the other way he snuck out of med bay and into the Galaticas corridors.

Now where exactly should he go? He'd seen Starbuck leaving and knew without a doubt she would come looking for him. Starbuck had been on board the Galactica a lot longer than he had and probably knew the old battlestar well. She'd definitely check, the pilots quarters, the vipers, his CAG office, and even maybe his fathers quarters. So he'd need to go somewhere she never suspects. .That fact that his father would also join in the hunt never occurred to Lee as he was sure like many other times work came before anything else.

Lee kept walking while he was thinking nodding friendly nods to anyone he passed. If he looked and acted normal then nobody should stop him. He noticed they'd been no announcement requesting he return to med bay over the PA system. Maybe they really don't care, intruded an unwelcome thought. Stop that, he told himself, they're probably just trying to save you from embarrassment. "So why'd the CAG leave med bay, must be scared of needles, never thought you'd be a cry baby Apollo'", that was what someone would say. "Crybaby", that name intruded upon his thoughts and suddenly he thought back many years ago when his father had brought Zac and him to visit the Galatica.

"Isn't she grand", Bill enthused as he walked down the corridor with his two young boys beside him. Zac skipped ahead away from his fathers side, "I'm flying", he yelled as he zoomed down the corridor. Bill laughed. Lee however made no comment sticking by his father's side. "Well what do you think of her Lee", Bill asked. Lee was quiet as he looked around him, and his father had mistakenly thought he was speechless with awe. All he felt was fear, the corridor was dark, cold and scary. The walls seem to close in around him. But his fathers face bore pride and he knew better than to tell the truth, "it's fabulous dad", he lied. They continued on to the landing bays and Zac almost flew at the viper. "Dad is she yours, can I sit in her please", Zacs words ran together as he looked at the viper. Lee looked at the viper and at his fathers expression of rapture, she's a piece of metal dad, a machine, what about us, aren't we important, that was what he thought. But again he didn't say anything just touched the cold metal of the viper. "How about you Lee, would you like to sit in her", Bill asked. Lee nodded mutely. Bill smiled, "alright, just stay here a minute and I'll go get the deck chief", he quickly paced off leaving both Zac and Lee beside the viper.

"Cool, isn't she", Zac remarked excitedly. Lee said nothing prompting Zac to look at him. "What's a matter with you", his brother asked. "You've been grumpy all day".

Lee shrugged, "nothing", he lied. But unlike his father his younger brother could read his moods, "you're scared", Zac stated in amazement. NO I'm not", Lee retorted his anger rising. "Yes, you are Lee", Zac replied calmly. "Guess I know what your call sign would be, crybaby", Zac laughed. "Shut up", Lee shouted right in his brothers face. Zac jumped back despite himself but Lee did not retreat, "at least that would be better than smartass', he told Zac coldly. Now Zac was angry and the two boys began to circle each other which was always the lead up to a fight. That of course was the moment their father had come back. It was also the moment he'd sat in a viper for the first time. He'd wanted to be anywhere else but Zac had thoroughly enjoyed the experience claiming loudly he'd love to be a viper pilot.

Ironical thought Lee that now he was a fighter pilot and Zac was dead while trying to live up to that dream.

Lee slowed down as another thought intruded.

"Lets play hide and seek", Zac suggested as they ran down another corridor. "No", Lee replied. "Come on you don't want dad to see the crybaby face", Zac taunted.

Lee growled at his brother, "allright, he retorted, whoever can stay hidden the longest has the other person as a slave for a week." Zac smiled, he hated chores and thought this was the perfect opportunity to get his brother to do all of his. He'd thought that because Lee hated being here that he'd give up hiding quickly.

But Zac had tried and failed for two hours to find him, fear seemed to help him find better places to hide.

Lee started to smile as he though of the place he'd chosen all those years ago to hide.

Starbuck would never think of looking there. He could get a bit of thinking time in then come out when he was good and ready. With that in mind Lees stride became more purposeful as he changed direction heading for a location that he hoped still existed.

Starbuck poked her head into the bunk room which served as the sleeping quarters for herself and the other pilots. "Have you seen Captain Adama", she asked one pilot casually. There came a quick head shake and the suggestion of 'try his office".

Starbuck restrained a groan as she'd already looked inside the CAGS office. She turned to leave, "where you looking for Apollo ", another just arriving pilot asked. Kara's spirits began to raise and she nodded. "I saw him in the corridor, not long ago", the other pilot explained. Kara made sure she didn't sound worried as she got the specific details. Hearing the location Kara shook her head, figuring that meant Lee had actually been behind her all the time. For that to have happened he must have still been in med bay when she left. So he was being sneaky. But he'd obviously forgotten she was the queen of sneaky and she made a bet with herself about just how long it'd take her to find him. Once she did find him he had a little bit of being yelled at to take before she returned him to the med bay.

Bill walked down the corridors of his battlestar wondering where he should even start looking for Lee. He was still bothered by the fact his son had fled from med bay. Cottle had definitely not been impressed and Bill knew that once Lee did show up the major would take steps to ensure he didn't have another opportunity to flee.

He guessed Cottle thought Lee had some sort of phobia about hospitals or needles. Bill knew he didn't though, well he never used to. Of course he hadn't been around much in Lees life recently so wouldn't actually know when things had changed.

No wonder Lee thought you didn't care, that guilty thought intruded. What type of father had he been. As he thought about it he realized that perhaps he'd always felt closer to Zac than Lee. If he's was in the same room with Zac and Lee people would always guess the fact that Zac was his son. But they weren't so sure about Lee. Unless of course the saw the whole family together, which was rare.

Lee was so much like his mother. Yes and it bothers you, another thought intruded.

Come on I shared my life with them, he pointed out to himself. "Your military life", that guilty conscience reminded. Did either of his sons 'really want that life, had he ever given them the option. He'd shown them the battlestars and vipers that were part of his world and just made the assumption they should love them like he had.

The thought that he really was a bad father intruded rather painfully.

But it was never too late, he reminded himself. It is too late for one son, ouch that stinger from his conscience hurt. He slapped the thought away. Now he must concentrate only on Lee. Lee couldn't hide for long as he hadn't been on the Galactica long enough to know much about her. Thinking about the Galactica and Lee at the same time prompted Bills own memory as he remembered the time he had brought his sons here. Zac had come up crying saying he'd lost his brother. Bill had managed to get the story of the hide and seek game out of his son. He'd then joined in the hunt and had found Lee hiding in the…. Bill started to smile suddenly knowing exactly where he was going to find his son.

Lee was beginning to feel a little foolish as he sat in the small crawlspace. It was a lot more cramped in here than he'd remembered. Of course he'd only been young the last time he'd hidden here. What exactly was he achieving sitting here. They were not going to let him fly with something in his back, so the best course of action was to go and get it removed. At least this time Starbuck would probably hold his hand. But that was probably only after she yelled at him for ages about being an idiot who flew with sutures in his back. Deciding that he better go and get this over with Lee was just about to push the crawl space board out of the way when it opened from the outside and he saw his fathers face looking in at him.

Lee looked at him in shock. Bill smiled softly at him, "I remembered a time when you scared your brother by hiding in here", he remarked. Lee didn't move or say anything waiting for the moment when his father was going to yell at him and order him back to med bay. However all he did was offer Lee his hand and say "I think you have been in there long enough.". Lee took the hand and let himself be pulled out.

"I'll stay with you if you want while Cottle removes whatever that is in your back", Bill told him softly. Lee rubbed his sore back as he stood beside his father and nodded slowly. Bill reached out and put one hand across Lees shoulders and then began to walk. Lee didn't try to remove the hand or pull away just following beside his father. He'd expected his father to stick to duty and be on the bridge. That he hadn't done that stunned him. Perhaps it was his fathers way of reaching out. So Lee leaned into the embrace smiling at the looks of astonishment on the faces of the people they passed.

"Ah it's the escapee", was Cottles comment as they arrived back in med bay.

Lee looked rather uncomfortable. "I have everything prepared captain", Cottle continued handing him an unflattering gown to wear and a small medicine glass containing something orange coloured. Lee looked at the orange medicine.

"You can have a jab if you prefer", Cottle stated firmly giving Lee his best no nonsense look.

Restraining a sigh Lee hurriedly downed the medicine then retreated behind the curtains to get undressed.

"I will do the procedure under local anesthetic ", Cottle told Bill Adama, "there is no reason to knock him totally out again.

Bill nodded, "what was that orange stuff", he asked. Cottle gave him a tight lipped smile, "just insuring he doesn't have the urge to run off in the middle of the procedure", Cottle confirmed.

Lee felt increasing weird as he undressed and began to suspect the orange stuff was a sedative. By the time he'd got himself ready he was feeling pleasantly woozy and didn't resist at all as Cottle came in to finish preparing him for the procedure.

Lying on his stomach Lee felt the same cold sensation as his back was again scanned.

Looks like only one fragment of something", Cottle told Bill. "It's not that deep so it won't take long to remove. Now Captain I'm just going to give you a jab to make your back numb.'

Lee vaguely felt a bee sting sensation. Cottle waited a while then jabbed lees lower back. Seeing no response he lifted his scalpel and began to make an incision.

Minutes passed and Cottle searched his back, "ah ha there's the fragment".

Cottle reached for the tweezers and extracted a small piece of what looked like metal.

He held it up for Bill to see. Bill Adama looked at it and frowned. It looked too smooth to be a fragment that had broken off something. "I expected something jagged", he told Cottle.

Yes it's not quite what I expected either", Cottle confirmed as he took a moment to wipe the blood off the fragment.

Bill couldn't restrain the gasp as the final speck of blood was removed and he saw what Cottle held in the tweezers. "That's a frakking data disk", he remarked. "What was it doing in Lee's back."

Cottle bent down and looked at his patient and guessed they weren't going to get an immediate answer as the sedative had rendered the Captain unconscious.

He handed the disc to Bill. You do't think there's anything on this do you", Bill asked.

Cottle shrugged, he was admittedly intrigued but it wasn't really any of his business. "He won't come round for awhile so why don't you go find out", he suggested to the Commander. "I'll do just that", Bill confirmed as data chip held tight he headed back to the command centre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- tale of past events

Bill walked onto the bridge and nodded at Saul Tigh to come over to him. His XO did so ,a puzzled frown upon his face. "I'd like to get this analyzed ", Bill remarked as he handed Saul the disc. The XO looked it over, "just looks like a standard data disc Bill, is there something special about it", Saul asked as he looked at his commanders tense posture. "It was in Lee's back", Adama answered. Saul Tighs eyebrows lifted in amazement and he hurriedly placed the disc into one of the consoles. Bill drew close and they both waited, "ah dammit", Saul remarked as he looked at the nonsensical data on the screen. "It's encrypted ", Bill stated. "Yes and the system is asking for a password to access the information", Tigh told him. Bill shook his head, "somehow I thought it couldn't be that simple", he mumbled. "Well surely you could ask Lee. If the disc was in his back then he must know the code", Tigh pointed out. "Only if he knew it was there and that doesn't seem likely", Bill replied. Tigh was silent a minute carefully choosing his own words. "Are you sure he didn't know", he finally asked. "He hasn't exactly been cooperative about letting us know about his surgery or having that disc removed". Bill bit his lip and actually glared at his XO. "If he did know why stall", Bill retorted. "I think the delays were initially because he thought the Atlantia had notified me about the surgery. My question now seems why wasn't I notified and what has this disc got to do with it.' Bill mused.

"Has Lee told you what happened yet", Tigh asked intensely. "No, I got a bit sidetracked focusing on getting that disc out of his back. But you can be sure I am going to ask him", Bill remarked firmly.

Starbuck stormed into med bay intent on having a little chat with Lee. Doctor Cottle intercepted her quickly. "I'd like to see Captain Adama", Kara asked from between gritted teeth. Doc Cottle shook his head, "the Commander has requested that the Captain has no visitors", Cottle replied firmly. Kara began to get slightly concerned, "is he alright", she asked tentatively. Cottle nodded. "Then why can't I see him", Kara demanded. "Orders", Cottle replied firmly stalking away from her.

Kara pretended to walk away then turned and hurriedly lunged for the curtained off bed directly in front of her. Grabbing the curtains Starbuck pulled them back growling, "right flyboy, you and I are going to have words". She heard Cottle chuckle and wondered what he found so damn funny. Seconds later as she stared at the empty bed in front of her, she figured it was because he knew Lee wasn't there all along.

He groaned slightly moving around on the bed beneath him and noting that it didn't feel quite as hard as it had just a while ago. Forcing his eyes open he looked up at the ceiling and was startled. Rapidly turning his head, he soon discovered the reason for the more comfortable bed, he was in his fathers state room. "How are you feeling Lee", his father was beside him an instant later looking at him in concern.

"A little sore, but the pain has gone. I guess Doc Cottle got what ever it was out of my back", Lee remarked. Bill stared at him noting he didn't sound like he knew what the fragment had been. "It was a data disc Lee", he told his son casually watching the reaction. "It was a what", Lee spluttered in a stunned voice. Bill squeezed his shoulder, "an encrypted data disc needing a password to unscramble its information", Bill repeated. Lee looked even more confused, "what password is that", he asked.

Bill sighed, "I was kind of hoping you could tell me", he gently replied.

Lee shook his head, "I don't know", he whispered, his voice still stunned.

Bill nodded, "alright then if I assume that disc was placed into your back when you underwent surgery, I'd have to ask myself why."

Lee was quiet while he pondered the question, "I don't' know", he repeated with a slight air of panic. "It's alright Lee I believe you", Bill quickly reassured. "But that disc must have come from the Atlantia and someone put it in your back for a reason. We need to figure out what that reason was. "Now was anything unusual happening on board the Atlantia", Bill asked.

Lee thought for awhile his head down toward the bed, seconds later he lifted his head and regarded his father. "there was this mission that I flew", he stated. "At the time it was classified but I suppose that's a mute point now."

Bill nodded, 'tell me about it", he requested

Lee closed his eyes as he collected his thoughts and threw his mind back into the past.

He was sitting in the bunk room with a few of the other pilots, drinking and playing cards. "Hey Apollo do you always play this badly or do you just save it for us", teased Marcus Gresham aka "ripper". Lee rolled his eyes in response reflecting that his current hand was just as bad as his previous one had been. "Personally I quite like his losing streak", Alyce Martin remarked with a wink in Lee's direction, "it's a pity we aren't playing strip pyramid". Lee tried not to blush but didn't quite managed it, 'ohh look at the red face", ripper teased. "Lee threw some smelly socks at his friend. "Yuck Apollo", ripper complained. "Come on you two the game is waiting", Marty Harmon aka 'twister' complained patting his rather large pile of chips.

"Money bags can wait", interjected a rather familiar new voice. The pilots all jumped up as their CAG Major Robert Small entered the room. "I want you ripper, twister, goofball and Apollo to report to my office right away."

Lee hurriedly tried to think of any infraction that the Major could have found out about as he followed his CAG out of the room.

"Sit down gentlemen", Major Small requested pointing at the chairs behind his desk.

Looking at each other rather nervously the four pilots sunk into the chairs.

Major Small actually cracked a smile at their tense postures, 'relax gentlemen you aren't in trouble', he assured them. Lee like his friends had instantly relaxed but he remained curious as to why the CAG had summoned them. "Now gentlemen I have a very special assignment for you four." Over the next couple of weeks you will all be working together on a special project. During this time you won't bunk with the other pilots but in a separate private bunkroom. Your vipers will also be housed in a separate bay. You will work together for approximately six weeks during which time I will evaluate all your flying and choose only one pilot to continue with the final phase of the mission. "From this moment on you will not discuss this mission with any other pilot or personnel, to do so would constitute an act of treason", the CAG told them seriously.

Lee noticed his three fellow pilots exchanging glances obviously wondering what this was all about. But none of them had spoken up yet. So of course he asked, "what is this mission about sir." Major Small regarded him for a few seconds, "it's need to know Apollo and at the moment you don't need to know. You just do as you are told." Lee swallowed nervously at the majors intense look then nodded and said, "yes sir". "Good well gentlemen your belongings and vipers are already in the process of being moved so I'd go and suit up and meet me in the special hangar deck."

Lee raced to follow his CAGs orders suiting up then launching in his viper.

For the next couple of weeks he and the rest of the pilots would fly out of the hangar bay and perform certain flight movements then return. Nothing was ever explained about why they needed to perform the maneuvers.

In the beginning of the forth week Lee was summoned to the CAGs office. "Captain Adama you will have to suspend your services to our mission ", the major told him. "Why, what have I done", Lee asked nervously. Major Small smiled, "nothing Apollo , in fact it was probably fairly certain that you would have been the pilot I chose to continue with the final phase of the mission. But I'm afraid you have been ordered to attend the Galacticas decommissioning ceremony." Lee felt anger beginning to rise, "you mean the ceremony honouring my father, sir. Well I don't want to go", he insisted.

Major Smalls mouth hardened, "it was an order Captain", he reminded his pilot.

Lee looked down, "can't I tell them to shove the order up their…" Captain", Major Small interjected, "that is enough, you will follow orders or risk a Court martial ".

Lee closed his eyes. The Major reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "just go do your job and then come back to us. It can't be all that bad", he stated

Lee grimaced, "oh yes, it could sir", he stated. "But I guess I have no choice", he groused. "No you don't captain, now go pack ", Major Small ordered. Lee saluted then departed. He returned to the bunk room to pack up his things then went looking for his three friends. He found them on the hangar deck and told them about his orders to report to the Galactica .

"Tough Apollo", Ripper remarked but he didn't sound all that sincere and Lee guessed it was because he'd be the CAGs next choice for the special solo mission.

"Yeah", Lee remarked. He walked away from them then toward his viper where it sat at the far end of the hangar. "Well I guess it's just you and me now", he told his plane.

He was about to depart when there was a loud noise, a blinding flash, then nothing.

Lee jolted himself out of the reflection and looked at his father. "That was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in intensive care about 2 days later", Lee stated.

Bill frowned noting Lee still hadn't specifically mentioned what had happened.

He was about to ask when his son spoke. "I was told when I awoke that my three friends were dead", Lee said softly his voice shaking slightly.

Bill Adama reached out to touch his son's hand, "what happened", he asked.

Lee closed his eyes, "apparently something on that hangar deck exploded killing my three friends, destroying their vipers and seriously injuring me", he replied.

Bill sat stunned as he heard that. There had never been any type of announcement about an accident on Atlantia. An explosion would have been big news, he was sure of that. So that pointed to some sort of cover up. Three pilots had died over this and he'd nearly lost his only remaining son. Bill suddenly felt almost sick. "So you don't have any idea what that mission was about", he asked.

Lee shook his head. "I'm guessing maybe it's on that disc", he told his father.

"You are probably right but without the password we cannot access the files. "So we have no way of finding out what really happened.", Adama groused. Lee was quiet for awhile his look far away. "I guess it doesn't matter now Atlantia and its crew are dead", he finally stated. Bill reached out and grabbed him softly pulling him closer, "Lee don't you get it", he stated firmly, "this has never been about what happened to Atlantia, it's always been about what happened to you."

Lee looked at his father and was about to pull him close for a hug when the klaxons went off.

Bill raced to the comm. system, "Saul what's happening', he requested. "A whole lot of Cylons just jumped into range Bill better get up here fast."

Bill didn't say anything else to Lee turning and running fast out of the stateroom.

Lee waited a few minutes then ran after him. He guessed he probably wasn't supposed to fly but there was no way he was going to leave his squadron without its CAG.

His father could yell at him after it was all over.

Reaching the hangar bay Lee saw that all of the vipers bar one had already launched.

He made his way to his shiny mark two viper and climbed inside. "I thought you were grounded Captain, "Tyrol asked as he hurried over to Lee. "I haven't heard that", Lee stated truthfully. "It seems to me that the ship is in danger and every pilot is needed ,now get out of my frakking way", he yelled

Tyrol moved and Lee launched his viper ignoring the painful protest of the wound on his back.

He soon flew into the midst of a huge dog fight as vipers and Cylon fighters engaged. It was like a dark dance with vipers weaving and Cylons firing.

In front of him one viper exploded as the cylon found its mark. Lee didn't think twice about it he just went ofter that fighter guns blazing. He just blown it out of the sky when he heard an angry voice yell at him, "Lee what the frak", are you doing up here", Kara stormed. "That would be helping you out", Lee replied calmly as he engaged another enemy. "So the Commander gave you clearance", Kara queried. "Well, not exactly", Lee replied. He heard Kara sigh loudly, "then you are going to be in trouble from both of us", she told him. "Starbuck, shut up and shoot", Lee ordered. He saw her viper engaging another cylon and figured the conversation was over, at least for now.

Up on the bridge Bill was watching the fight on the screen. "Who's that in Lee's viper", Saul suddenly asked as he looked closer. Bill suddenly felt very hot, "if that is who I think it is", he grumped . "Nothing you can do about it Bill", Saul replied soothingly. "New dradis contact Commander", interrupted a voice from behind them. Saul and Bill studied the screen and went cold as they saw the large round shape of a Cylon basestar. "It's time to jump the ship", Bill stated seriously. "Advise the rest of the fleet and order the vipers to return."

Lee heard the order to make emergency combat landings and was about to turn and obey when he saw two cylon fighter chasing "bambi", one of his younger pilots who was named after some cartoon he'd never seen. He couldn't just leave the young pilot behind so he turned his ship and went to help.

Kara had registered Lee's ship beside her and then zoned it out as she focused on getting back to the galactica in one piece. So she was hardly even aware of her CAG turning and leaving the formation. Seconds later she hit the deck of the hangar bay.

"Sir we are ready to jump", Bill heard. "Are all our birds home", Adama asked.

"No sir , the officer replied, "there seem to be two outstanding. We are now getting dradis interference so we can not tell who it is."

"It doesn't matter Bill we are out of time", Saul Tigh warned.

Bill took a deep breath and silently sent a prayer to the remaining fighters, "Jump", he ordered.

Lee had just blown the two fighters chasing Bambi into little bits and was feeling very pleased with himself. "Come on lets get out of here", he told the young pilot.

They both turned and flew toward the Galactica.

That was when it happened, a blinding flash and Galactica jumped away.

Lee was left with one scared young pilot and a least 20 cylons fighters chasing them.

"We're dead aren't we Apollo", came the panicked voice of Bambi.

Lee really wanted to reassure the young pilot they'd be fine. But seconds later the viper beside him was hit and exploded leaving him alone weaving his own viper in mad desperation knowing that sooner or later he was going to die.

Bill saw an white faced shaking Kara enter the bridge. "I'm sorry Kara, I had know choice but to leave those two pilots", Bill remarked. Kara went even paler barely manging to ask, "you do know who they were, sir". "No there was too much interference", Bill replied regarding her soberly. She looked on the point of collapse like you'd look if you'd just lost your best friend. Suddenly Bill found a coldness spreading over him and he sunk down into a chair, "please Kara don't tell me it was…", his voice broke and he put his head into his hands."

Kara approached and knelt down beside him, "I'm sorry but Apollo was one of the pilots", she whispered as she clung to her Commander.

The bridge crew watched in sober silence as the two cried for their obviously dead comrade.

He flew like he'd never flown before but the incoming missile was relentless doggedly following his every move.

Lee guessed he was about to die and made himself think about the Galactica, and all his friends and his family on board. Seconds later there was a blinding flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The impossible truth

Bill Adama finally pulled away from Starbuck, dried his eyes and shouted, "Are all ships accounted for". The deck officer began to check the screen, "yes we're receiving…."oh", the officers voice changed to one of deep shock. 'report dammit", Tigh rebuked.

"Sir we seem to have jumped into an area of space heavily populated by Cylons", the officer continued in a shaky voice. Starbuck lifted her head straightened her posture and turned to run in the opposite direction. "How long before we can make another jump", Bill Adama demanded. "It's going to take about 10 minutes sir", the deck officer remarked nervously.

Bill looked at the increasing number of contacts flashing onto the screen and hoped they had ten minutes. He knew though he could count on Starbuck to hold of the Cylons as long as she could.

Starbuck's voice sounded glacially calm as she ordered her pilots to fire freely on the masses of cylons around them. She herself fired, while weaving left and right to avoid the incoming missiles. "There's so many of them", one of the other pilots muttered in terror from beside her. "Just keep firing", Starbuck ordered firmly. This was not the time for any pilot to panic and loose their cool. Seconds later though she herself felt fear creep up upon her as she found herself alone encircled by a group of four cylons.

Dodging and weaving Starbuck preformed the maneuvers that made her one of the best pilots on Galactica and took two of the fighters out. The other two though were dogged in their determination to get her. Beep ,beep, she looked at the flashing light and knew a fired missile had now obtained a lock. She was seconds away from death.

Starbuck pushed her viper to the limits of its speed as she tried desperately to escape. Thoughts of Lee intruded as she imagined what he had felt seconds before he got blown up by Cylons. The missile kept coming and Starbuck decided she might soon be joining Lee in death.

She thought about closing her eyes and not looking at the incoming missile but then determined she would rather look death in the eye. Thus she was staring right at the inbound cylon missile when the impossible happened. There was a flash of light and Lee's viper appeared behind the cylon fighters. Seconds later he'd blown both the missile and the fighters out of the sky. Starbuck sat stunned for several seconds staring at the viper, maybe ,she thought it was some kind of phantom, opening a channel she yelled, "Lee is that you".

Her heart beat sped up as silence greeted her. She flew closer to the other viper, noting it was indeed identical to Lee's. Soon she was close enough to see what looked like Lee sitting in the cabin. He wasn't moving a lot though, "Lee can you read me", still no answer greeted her, "Captain Adama", Kara yelled.

He felt rather strange groggy and weird as the viper seemed to distort around him.

One minute he'd been awaiting his own death, the next the missile seemed to be heading toward Starbuck who should have vanished with the departed Galactica.

Not waiting for an explanation Lee had simply fired upon fighters and missile both.

Now he sat with a thumping headache and hoped he could make it back to Galactica, .

"Kara can you shut up", Lee finally ordered as she continued to shout in his ear.

"Well that sounds like you", Kara acknowledged. "It is me stupid, how come the old man brought the ship back. I didn't think he'd do that even for me",Lee stated.

Kara pursed her lips noting that it didn't sound like Lee knew how he'd even gotten here. She was about to go into a brief explanation when she heard the Commander ordering all the vipers back to the Galactica. "Lee let's save the rundown for another time all that matters now is making it back to Galactica", Kara told him quickly." Lee looked over at the battlestar which seemed to dance and move in front of his eyes, he felt vaguely sick. "Well if she stops moving about then I might be better at landing", he stated. Kara looked over at the motionless Galactica and became concerned. She hid the tremor in her voice though as she told Lee, "just follow me and do what I do".

The deck officer was feeling a little confused, he knew exactly how many vipers had gone out to defend the ship and how many had been destroyed. But now as he calculated the number of landing ships he was getting a confusing readout.

Adama turned toward him and asked, "are all vipers accounted for", he then promptly went pale and every officer in the command centre felt for him. They knew he was reliving the moment when Apollo had been lost to them.

This time though the deck officer had different news, "umm sir, I thought I got my calculations right but we seem to have one extra viper".

Bill shook his head, "well I won't worry about a miscount , jump the ship".

The order was carried out and Bill silently prayed that this time the new location would be peaceful.

The jump was completed and the dradis revealed no sign of any cylons .Bill was just beginning to relax when the comm sprang to life, "Commander Adama to med bay", came the voice of Doctor Cottle .

Bill frowned wondering what the doctor wanted, "Look Doc we are busy up here, unless it is urgent it'll have to wait", Bill snapped. Cottle sounded slightly shocked as he replied, "I thought seeing your son would be urgent Commander."

Bill stared at the comm. Thinking he'd gone slightly mad, "repeat that please", he requested. Doc Cottle began to understand that Bill Adama had no idea of recent events with his pilots, "your son Lee Adama is lying on one of my beds very much alive but in still in need of my services", he informed the Commander

Adama threw the equally as shocked Saul a look then left the commander centre at a run.

Lee hated been prodded and poked but since he felt so awful endured the doctors examination. He kept his eyes closed tight through the exam because every time he opened them, the room seemed to swirl and move. Lee knew though that Kara remained nearby and was surprised she hadn't started yelling at him yet.

When he felt someone else grab him and begin a squeezing hug he knew that his father had come into the med bay. "Commander not so rough, if you please", Cottle rebuked softly not sounding too angry. Bill softened his hug and whispered , "Lee", gratefully in his ear. Kara approached then and pulled Bill away from Lee's bedside.

She reported what she'd seen, and concluded with "I ordered Tyrol to check Lees ship".

Bill nodded, although Starbucks report had sounded strange a small tendril of familiarity was creeping up upon him.

He thanked Starbuck then returned to Lee's bed side noting that Cottle was now checking his sutures. "You were damn lucky you didn't burst those captain. I knew Adama's were stubborn but not that they were stupid", Cottle growled. Lee cringed , not so much just from the rebuke but from the intensity of Cottles voice. "So Doc what's wrong with him", Lee heard his father demand. In response to the question Cottle ttok Adamas arm and pulled him away from the bedside.

All went quiet again and Lee cracked open one eye. He could see the swirling forms of his father and Cottle having a quiet chat together.

Closing his eyes again Lee tried to relax and not feel a little creeped out by his experiences. He'd heard the whispers as he lay here. The Galactica had jumped away and left him. Yet impossibly he'd found them again. He had no idea how that had even happened. He thought back, incoming missile, flash, then cylons… flash, what had that bright light been.

Several minutes later his bed gave slightly as someone sat beside him, "captain I've just heard reports from Cottle and Tyrol and we need to have a serious conversation", Adama advised. "Yes, Sir", Lee replied military style. "Alright now I understand you were probably told this was top secret but I think that with war breaking out you could have revealed what had been done to your viper", Adama pressed.

Lee felt distinctly confused, and remained silent trying to understand what his father was actually asking. Adama though seemed to just get angry at the silence, "dammit captain, you tell me what this is all about and that's an order", his father stormed.

Lee swallowed, " I don't know what you are talking about", he maintained keeping his voice firm. "Come on Lee cut the crap", Adama shouted.

The anger actually made Lee jump, and he felt his own anger responding, "look I don't know what the frak you are talking about", he yelled back.

Bill stared down at him, "you have to know Lee, there is no possible way that you don't", he stated angrily.

Lee opened his eyes and locked them onto his father, "I don't know what you are talking about", he stated, "and that's the truth.

Bill Adama stared into his sons blue eyes and began to feel convinced that Lee was teling the truth. Yet now he had a problem because if Lee hadn't known about the modifications then exactly how had he managed to get his viper here . Bill decided to add a little more information and see if that prompted any response. "Tyrol scanned your viper and detected something out of the ordinary", Adama reported. Lee looked at him blankly, "like what", he asked.

Bill sighed, "I was hoping you were going to give me some answers Lee but now all I have is more questions".

Lee was getting fed up with not actually knowing what had happened, "please just tell me what you found, sir", he requested.

Bill sat back down beside him, "Lee I began to get a funny feeling of familiarity when Starbuck reported seeing your viper just appear. The reports from Tyrol and Doctor Cottle have just confirmed this feeling", Bill told him.

Lee was still feeling none the wiser. "Most pilots learnt about a man called Anton Baxter in their academy days", Bill continued.

Searching his memory Lee dredged up his recollections of the name and felt himself go pale, "no ", he said to his father.

Bill nodded, "yes Lee, you survived the first attack by the cylons and then saved Starbucks life in the second attack because your viper has been fitted with technology that had long been believed to be highly dangerous not only to the viper but the pilot as well. Lee your viper has a fully functioning faster than light drive that enables you to take both short and long jumps. "

Lee looked stunned. "I thought you must have known about it because you would have to program jump coordinates", Bill stated.

"I didn't know where you'd gone", Lee replied shakily. Bill nodded, "so how did you make it work Lee", Bill queried. Lee went even paler and looked at his father, he didn't really want to tell the truth because the only thing he had done was think about the Galactica. That knowledge began to really scare him and Lee began to wonder if he really had suffered an accident on board the Atlantia or whether something had been done too him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The military decision

His fathers foot began to tap and Lee knew that was a sure sign he was beginning to loose his patience. Lee was still thinking about what to say, yes his relationship with his father had become closer but the military life still came first . What would his father have to order to be done to him if he admitted that just thinking about the Galactica prompted his viper to jump. "Captain I'm waiting", Bill stated.

Lee fidgeted a little and finally decided what to tell his father, "it's all a little hazy", he lied. "So you don't remember what you did", Bill prompted stressing the word 'remember. Lee guessed his father was loosing patience in his continued ' I don't knows" and decided not to say those three words in this instance. He was just thinking of something else to say when he was rescued by Doctor Cottle, "look Commander, he is still suffering disorientation, perhaps you should leave any further questions until he is feeling better," the Doctor remarked. Adama bit his lip, "alright", he finally conceded, "I'll come back later."

Lee felt profoundly relived when his father left a few minutes later, "thanks Doc", Lee told Cottle. "I'm only putting off the inevitable Captain", Cottle stated. Lee nodded knowing without a doubt that his father would be back. Lee began to wonder if he would have the courage to tell the truth later. Somehow he doubted he would. But maybe he could give himself some peace by finding out some answers. "Doc do you believe in patient /doctor confidentiality ", he asked Cottle. The major frowned at him, "naturally Captain", he stated firmly. Lee swallowed nervously, "will you scan me to make sure I have no other devices in my body", he requested. Cottle looked at his seriously, "I take it you are worried about something captain", he stated almost gently.

Lee nodded. Cottle actually reached out and clasped his shoulder, "I can check you out Captain and don't worry I can also keep everything confidential" ,he reassured.

Lee sighed heavily, "as long as I don't have to drink any more of that disgusting orange stuff", he remarked. "Ah no worries there Captain", Cottle stated, then he smiled as he continued, "the only stuff you'll have to drink is blue and it tastes worse than the orange stuff." Lee scowled, "thanks so much for telling me that doc', he stated sarcastically.

Bill decided that maybe he could get some answers from Chief Tyrol. He was after some one who had worked with FTL drives before. Approaching Lee's viper Bill was startled to see Saul Tigh rubbing his hands all over it his eyes sparkling like a little boy who had just got a bigger and better toy."An FTL in a viper, Bill, I thought I'd never live to see the day", Saul enthused. Bill didn't look nearly as excited as he replied, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten the past Saul and how many pilots died in Baxters experiments with trying to fit vipers with FTL drives." In the end his main rivals designed the raptor and all work on FTLs in vipers was abandoned for good, or so we thought." Bill scowled at the viper, "there are still a few side effects for the pilot. Lee suffered fairly major disorientation but is quickly recovering."

"Still with side effects like that using an FTL in a viper would be limited in a combat situation", Bill warned. Saul rolled his eyes, his excitement still not diminished as he climbed on board Lee's viper. Tyrol was soon beside him, "as you can see sirs there is no obvious outward signs of the FTL drive". "Well of course not otherwise we would have noticed", Tigh snapped. Tyrol clenched one fist but kept his voice calm,"it is integrated naturally into the vipers other systems".

Tigh looked at the scan noting the FTLs presence was clearly defined, "alright ", he stated, "so it's not visible to the eye but if memory serves scans of every viper were to be carried out prior to activating Dr. Baltar's program eliminating the computer virus threat".

"Can you explain why the FTL drive was not detected at that time".

Tyrol began to look very uncomfortable, "I'll just check who carried out that scan ,Colonel", he replied. Darting off quickly the chief left Bill and Saul looking over the viper. "So did Apollo fill you in on how to operate this thing', Saul asked. Bill sighed, "He doesn't remember", he stated. Saul scowled, "well I suppose that's a step up from "I don't know but frak Bill that boy is not giving us any answers at the moment."

Bill had to agree but still defended Lee by telling Saul, "Doc Cottle says he might be able to answer more question when he's feeling better". Saul look dubious, "I won't hold my breath", he stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Lucky we have Chief Tyrol to fill us in".

The two watched as the topic of their conversation moved away from talking to some of the deck hands and back toward them. "Well", demanded Tigh as soon as the chief had halted in front of them. Tyrol bit his lip, "nobody scanned Apollo's ship", he told the Commander and Colonel. "What do you mean nobody scanned the damn ship," Saul yelled," it was ordered that scans be carried out before Baltars program was uploaded."

Tyrol cringed but stood firm knowing he had one piece of information left to tell them.

"I've checked and rechecked sirs and it seems somehow that the program was never uploaded to the Captains ship", Tyrol stated. Saul was shaking his head, "it must have been otherwise this ship would have been rendered inactive by a cylon program a while ago." Tyrol looked the XO in the eye, "I have checked the information sir. But I can tell you something else, this ship is not networked. If our records are correct then I have to assume Apollo's ship arrived like that."

Both Bill and Tigh looked stunned. Saul broke away from them both to walk around the viper, "my god Bill do you know what that makes this ship, it was the perfect weapon. It couldn't be affected by cylon technology and could jump into cylon patrols and take them out. If we could solve that small problem with the pilot's disorientation then we could manufacture a whole fleet of vipers using FTL drives." He began to smile.

"Once we did that we could arrange a little surprise for the cylons." He turned to his commander, "Bill we could still win this war".

Bill lowered his voice as he drew even with his XO, "Doesn't that make you wonder why someone would hide this sort of technology", he asked. Saul turned to stare at him. "I would venture a guess not too many people knew about vipers being installed with FTL technology". Apollo didn't know anything about the mission he was undertaking but if memory serves one of the original problems with FTLs in vipers with interference with the ships other systems including maneuverability. I'd say those test flight he undertook were to see if those problems had been solved."

From all indications this FTL technology was working correctly, then suddenly boom, three of the vipers explode. Somehow I don't think that was just an accident", Bill reflected.

Saul looked sober, 'the Cylons look like us now", he stated. Bill nooded soberly, "yes and if a cylon agent heard about this project they'd want to shut it down".

"A cylon aboard the Atlantia", Saul stated, "that makes sense". He turned to Bill as something else occurred to him, "but Bill if we think about the placement of that disc in Lee's back and him being sent here in the same viper used for those tests then we have to assume somebody suspected there was an infiltrator.' They sent the information away to keep it safe. After all that effort why make the information impossible to access.", Saul questioned, "You're bringing this back to Lee not knowing the answers again aren't you", Bill stated. "Well I know enough about Lee to know he hasn't be lying to me" Saul shrugged, "I'm just saying it doesn't make sense Bill",

"Well perhaps the chief can solve our problem. Can you ascertain exactly how this thing works chief", Bill questioned.

"Well sir, the scan will only tell us so much, to find out more I'd have to remove the drive from the viper." With all other systems linking to the drive, this would destroy several other major functions of the viper and effectively render it unusable."

Bill grimaced, they needed every ship they had and he didn't want to unnecessarily sacrifice Lee's viper. But he also realized that the viper had been sent as an opportunity and to not make use of it's obvious advantages would not be a good strategy . "All right, why don't I try one more talk with Captain Adama before you go ahead and do that", Bill conceded.

"I think I'll insist on joining you for that visit', Tigh stated. Bill looked over at Saul who was giving his his best determined look and decided he had to agree to his request. He knew Tigh would probably make Lee feel uncomfortable but he couldn't deny the Colonel the right to hear what he had to say.

"Why don't you come into my office Captain", Cottle remarked as he finished the last test. Lee ,feeling a lot more stable on his feet sat nervously behind the doctors desk. Cottle surprisingly lifted the chair from behind his desk and placed it next to Lee. He then began to explain to Lee about the tests and what they had uncovered.

They'd just finished when Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh walked into the med bay. "Ah Captain good to see you looking better", Bill acknowledged. Lee made no reply, nervously looking at both of them. "If you'll excuse me I'll go attend to my other patients", Cottle told them. He gave Lee's arm a brief squeeze before departing.

"Captain, Chief Tyrol is going to have to wreck your viper to tell us how the FTL drive works, perhaps you'd like to prevent that happening by telling us exactly how you got the viper to jump", Tigh asked firmly without any lead up.

Lee looked at him, 'so that's your answer to finding out how things work, just take them to bits and hope for the best", he stated sarcastically. "Captain, watch your tone," warned Bill. Saul scowled at Lee, "the viper is not your personal property Captain it belongs to the military." Lee knew that he also belonged to the military and that fighting to save his viper was probably a lost cause. "If you tell us how you made it work then you might save us having to dismantle anything", Saul stated. "I doubt that Colonel", Lee replied, you'll still want to copy the technology ".

Captain, why are you being so stubborn", Colonel Tigh demanded. "This technology could win us the war. Any attempts to stall us could be considered treason. So be a good little boy and give us a frakking answer."

Lee reflected that he didn't dare tell the Colonel the truth. Instead he remarked, "look all I know is that a missile had a lock on me and I thought I was going to die. I don't really know what I did at the moment but the next thing I knew the viper was jumping".

Colonel Tigh, scowled, so your answer is , "I don't know, again Captain. Well I suppose you didn't know your viper wasn't networked either". Lee's jaw dropped.

Saul glared at Lee's stunned look, "oh for fraks sake give me a break", he stormed loudly. Lee thought back to leaving the Atlantia, "They told me the guidance system was undergoing maintenance so I wasn't under computer control when I launched. Then of course when I came to Galactica it was a hand on approach."

Bill sighed loudly, "well it seems this line of questioning is getting us nowhere, so unless you can tell us something definite or can provide the password for the disc I will order Tyrol to begin dismantling." Lee looked down and muttered, 'I guess you'll just do what you must". Bill got out of his chair and went to the comm and passed the order through to the chief to begin dismantling the viper.

Chief Tyrol decided to let one deck hand help him with the dismantling. "I'm going to get some more tools, you start by disconnecting these two wires here", Tyrol pointed to two blue wires near the bottom of the console. Tyrol left him to begun work walking over to one of the supply rooms to obtain the extra equipment he needed.

He'd just put one hand on the door when he heard a loud noise and a bright flash.

Turning quickly he saw the viper engulfed in a ball of light, then almost as suddenly the light was gone. Tyrol began to relax when he saw the viper was undamaged and standing as peacefully as before. Then his eyes found his deck hand or rather what was left of him, a charred wreck lying across the top of the viper console.

"Nobody go near that viper", Tyrol yelled as he approached. As people came running Tyrol looked at the viper with new eyes, not as a promising new gift but as a curse sent to destroy more of mankind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter- 7 a shocking revelation

There were a small group of people clustered around the viper watching as the body was removed. "Stop staring and get back to work all of you", yelled Tigh. The crowd quickly dispersed. "So what happened chief', Commander Adama demanded. "All I know is he tried to remove the drive', Tyrol replied sadly. Tigh circled the viper, "so someone protected the drive from being tampered with", he surmised. Tyrol, nodded, "yes I'd say it was a defense mechanism of some sort". Commander Adama glared at the viper, "so obviously extraction is not going to help us find out about this thing".

"No, that just brings us back to that disc and of course your son", Tigh pointed out.

Commander Adama knew from that comment that Tigh still believed Lee knew something. He had to admit that it didn't make sense for someone to send information without the means to access it. Perhaps Lee was not even aware of what he knew.

Maybe thinking more about the past would help to find the answer to all this. Adama looked up and caught a quick flash of movement as someone hurried from his line of sight. He didn't inform the marines that were keeping observers away because he had a fair idea who the watcher had been and thought that perhaps this accident might be the start to prompting some answers.

"I want a guard kept around this viper", he requested, "nobody touches her until further notice". He then tapped Tigh on the arm and the two of them moved away.

Lee was sure his father had seen him. Yet he'd done nothing. Ducking back out from behind the pole Lee made his way down to the hangar bay. Tyrol saw him coming. "Captain, you're not allowed near your viper", the chief stated. Lee cast one nervous glance at his ship. "I just wanted to know what happened', he asked.

Tyrol explained what he'd seen. Lee swallowed, "I'm sorry about your deck hand', he told Tyrol. The chief gave him a glare, "well perhaps, sir, you can think of something that might help us next time", then he pivoted and turned away. Lee felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He hurried away down the corridor back to the officers quarters. At this time of day it was quiet and Lee slipped into his bunk and drew the curtains across. It was a method of privacy that clearly said keep out. Stretching himself out on his bunk Lee began to think. Tyrol had clearly described what had happened to the deck hand and Lee had found himself drawing correlations to what had happened to him onboard the Atlantia. He'd heard a noise and seen a flash shortly before passing out. Was that just a coincidence, somehow he doubted it. So maybe it wasn't actually an explosion that had killed the pilots but the FTL drive. Lee frowned, hold on problem with that theory. The pilots were outside their vipers when he'd last seen them probably a distance of a few feet away. There had been several technicians in the hangar today, some only feet from his viper and they were still alive and well.

He shivered forcing himself to think about waking in Atlantias medical bay and finding out his friends were dead.

"So can I attend their memorial services", he'd asked the doctor. He got a head shake, "you're not going anywhere at present Captain, "well I could at least watch", Lee begged. The doctor squeezed his arm, "we don't want anything interfering with the equipment down here. I'll make sure the memorial is taped , then I'll give you a copy to watch later." The doc had then injected him with something and he'd drifted back to sleep. Lee gripped the blankets of the bed hard, he'd never seen the tape.

Suddenly he was forced to face the possibility that his friends had been still alive when he was in the medical bay. If that was true, then possibly he'd never been injured because the explosion had not happened. Lee rubbed his head, all this thinking was giving him a head ache. Pausing mid rub, Lee remembered feeling a bump on the back of the head when he'd awoken in Atlantias med bay. The docs had said he'd hit his head when he'd passed out. But the more Lee thought about the more he wondered if he really had hit his head or whether someone had hit him. He hadn't turned to look back at his friends when he'd approached his viper and it was noisy enough in the hangar that someone could have sneaked up behind him.

Lee felt his hand shake as he thought of implications of his theory. If he had not been injured in an explosion then he'd been given unnecessary surgery and kept drugged in the med bay for weeks.

Okay, so if they had done that then they were trying to find a legitimate excuse for keeping him away from the rest of Altantia personnel long enough for him to leave for Galactica. He hadn't been visited by many people during his time in the med bay with only the doctor and Major Small providing him with company.

Lee felt his brown furrow as he thought about the Major's visits. They had seemed causal but perhaps he should now consider that they had an entirely different purpose.

Straining his mind he tried to recall exactly what the Major had talked about.

"Captain, I don't think I need to tell you that the mission you undertook remains classified", Major Small reminded as he settled himself in a chair beside Lee's intensive care bed. "Don't worry, I won't mention anything, I mean its not like I actually knew what was going on anyway", Lee replied. Major Small nodded, 'perhaps you should be grateful for that Captain", he replied soberly.

Lee didn't understand what he meant so made no comment. "I dearsay you'll be anxious to get out of med bay. But the doctors want to make sure you are totally fine before they release you," Small mentioned. Lee ventured a small smile, "I'm glad somebody cares", he stated ironically. The Major squeezed his shoulder, "Lee perhaps your father is busy…", Lee pushed the majors hand away, "he's always frakking busy. I would have thought that he could have spared some time to see me but I guess I was wrong. He always did have more time for Zac than me", the words came out bitter.

Major Small looked at Lee sadly, "I'm sure he loves you Captain", he offered.

Lee laughed a bitter laugh, "if he does then he has a strange way of showing it."

"Perhaps, you are too much alike", Small suggested. Lee looked astonished, "alike, me and my father, no way.' "But you have things in common", Small prodded.

Lee stared, "how would you know that", he demanded, "I don't ever talk about my father. The Major sighed, "my grandfather and your gfrandfather were friends, years ago, their boys grew up together. My father and yours aslo served together and had a strong friendship. "Had, hinted Lee, "did my father piss him off too".

Major Small gave him a glare, "no, my father died, a short while ago".

"Oh sorry", Lee hurriedly apologized. "Yeah well it makes one think Lee. Even though your father hasn't come to see you it doesn't mean you can't talk to him share some things. "Who knows you may discover those things you have in common", the Major passionately explained.

Lee frowned. "I don't actually think I want to talk to my father again", he remarked forcefully. He was surprised when Major Small grabbed him rather hard, "no Lee, don't say that, you have to talk to him. Get him to share some of his books with you, you never know you might find more than you think." The Major still held on. "Promise me you'll try Captain", Major Small insisted.

Lee had promised but naturally had never intended to keep that promise.

Snapping back to reality Lee wondered anew about the Majors insistence on talking to his father. Was it just possible that his father actually had some answers. Lee was still afraid but decided maybe he did after all need to take a leap of faith. Sliding himself out of his bed he made his way out of the officer's quarters and towards his fathers stateroom

In his stateroom Bill was trying to relax over a drink and turn his mind away from the days events. However his mind stubbornly keep returning to the problem of the FTL drive and his son. A quiet almost tentative knock interrupted his thoughts. Bill half smiled to himself. That sort of knock usually meant some afraid young officer who was giving him a report for the first time. He straightened up and tried not to look too intimidating as he said, "come in". He was surprised to see an extremely anxious looking Lee enter. His eyes looked afraid and actually prompted Bill to stand up go toward him and gently guide him toward a chair, "Is there a problem Captain", Bill enquired using rank to try and but Lee more at ease. Lee swallowed nervously and nodded, "I guess I've been doing some thinking", he told his father. He then related the conversation with Major Small. "He seemed so insistent that I share some books with you", Lee stated in a puzzled tone. He was probably just trying to…. Lee stopped as his father bolted upright with an astonished, "why the frak didn't I think of that".

He then went to his book case. "my father did give me a book that had belonged to his father. Wasn't really the sort of thing I wanted to read but I kept it in memory of my grandfather. Now where is it". Bill started pulling out books while Lee watched wide eyed. Soon there was a pile of books on his fathers floor, "I know it's here somewhere", Bill cursed as he kept shifting books. "Ah ha there it is", he came back over and sat beside Lee. Lee looked at the title of the book, "the history behind the drive by Anton Baxter.' Intrigued Lee watched as his father opened the book. Inside was a small written autograph, "to my friend, ensure your memory of Project Obsidian lives on. Lets make history together", Anton.

Lee found himself feeling puzzled, 'hold on, he said ,"Major Small said his grandfather and your grandfather were friends. I thought the implication was that his grandfather had given yours that book". Adama nodded, "that makes sense son", he replied. Lee looked at him harder, "but if that's right then Major Small changed his last name from Baxter".

Adama sighed, "perhaps he did Lee, being a Baxter in the military is probably a recipe for career suicide."

Lee felt things sliding together like a puzzle. Adama was tapping his fingers thoughtfully, "Project obsidian, had you ever heard that name before Lee".

Lee thought, "No it was never mentioned". Adama looked over to where the data disc from Lee's back rested. "What are the chances that 'project obsidian", is the password we need", he asked. Lee looked at the disk like it was something truly horrible, "do it", he said. Bill picked up the disk and put it into his portable computer, when the password prompt came up he entered, project obsidian". Lee and he both held their breath but expelled it seconds later when the screen went blank, "well so much for…" Lee froze as data began to appear on the screen.

Bill reached over for his glasses and leaned forward to read. He made no comment as Lee also leaned in, their heads touching slightly.

This is Major Robert Small aka Robert Arden Baxter reporting

"I thought someone was crazy to even suggest project obsidian was even being considered for reactivation. It had killed many pilots and moved my great grandfather from being a hero to an outcast. " Yet this time they said they knew the answers and that perhaps my great grandfathers memory could be redeemed. All I needed to provide was some pilots. There was of course no way I was condemning any of my pilots to death. Yet they were persuasive said they could guarantee it would work.

So I did it , chose pilots for this project.

It was only then I found out what they intended to do. You see the problem with the original drives in FTLS was that they were unstable interfering with the ships systems and causing accidents. These people had found the way around that by removing the computation device, no coordinatates could be directly imputed into the FTL.

That seemed nonsensical because how could a jump take place. It was then they showed me a small chip, based on, Frak, they based it on CYLON technology. They said that in 99.5 percent of all cases this chip needed to be imbedded in the pilots brain, so that they could be the computer that programmed the jump. Suddenly I wanted nothing more to do with this project.

But they held me firm saying that if I didn't see it through they'd kill those pilots now. So I carried out the necessary tests and when medicals were carried out on the pilots the chips were inserted into their brains. It was only when I saw where exactly they were positioned that I determined they could never be removed. I began to pray that this project was going to be successful for the pilots sakes.

My prayers it seems were not answered. On one of the regular medical examinations changes in brain activity were noted. It soon became obvious that the chips were doing something to the pilots brains, something permanent. If the degradation of their brains continued they would die. I told those frakking people this and all they said was to speed up the project to get to the actual testing of the drive faster. But no I had to do something because I knew that if those pilots could actually make the drive work then they'd start putting chips in others heads. People had always lived in fear of a reoccurrence of the Cylon war and fear always did make people stupid. Well some people anyway. There is no way I will be responsible for killing any more pilots. I have to let them know that putting that chip in people heads is a ticking time bomb that will eventually kill all the recipents".

Lee jumped as the screen went blank and his father turned to him with a horror stricken gaze. He was stunned to see tears run down his fathers face, "oh Lee what did they do to you", his father moaned pulling him close. Bill was just getting used to having his son in his life again. But now it seemed he must face the probability of losing Lee again. Because if what this disc said was true Lee was dying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- finding out the truth

Bill finally managed to control his rapidly beating heart and venture a look at his son. Lee was seemingly staring at nothing, not moving only the slight rise of his chest an indication of life. "Look Lee I'm not going to just accept what this disc tells us, I want you to get checked by Cottle. You never know there might be a way to remove the thing." Lee still made no response and Adama got up to get two drinks hoping the alcohol would snap Lee out of what he assumed was shock. He poured the drinks slowly because his hand was shaking . Turning he saw Lee was again bent over the computer studying the screen. "Yes, maybe there is further information there Lee, but I think our first priority is to get you checked by Cottle."

Lee finally looked up at him knowing it was time to tell the truth. He opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out. "Look I know you must be scared Lee, I'm scared too but"… Dad, Lee interrupted. His father glared, "don't tell me you are not going to see the doc, because I will you order you to do as I say".

Lee closed his eyes, "I've already talked to Cottle", he said. Bill turned to stare, "what, when, why," he demanded. "I umm lied when I said I didn't know how my ship jumped", Lee stated looking firmly at the floor. "You lied, frak Lee. I was telling Tigh that I'd know if you'd been lying. You never used to be that good at withholding things," Adama accused. "That was when I was about 5 dad, I got a lot better at it after that", Lee stated. Adama was giving him the military stare, "what sort of things did you lie about", he asked rather coldly. Lee began to think he should have told a lie about lying. But what the frak maybe his father needed to hear some things. "I used to hate vipers and the thought of becoming a pilot. He grimaced, 'thought vipers were ugly ,smelly lumps of metal". Adama's mouth opened like fish, "So why become a pilot then Lee", he pressed. "Because Zac loved the thought of being a pilot and you loved him for that. I thought perhaps that if I did as well you might feel the same about me",Lee answered. Bill closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry Lee that you thought I loved him more, He leaned forward his head inches from Lee's, "I didn't", he stated firmly.

Lee nodded, Adama pulled back, "can we get back to why your ship jumped", he demanded.

Lee continued looking at the floor and told him the rest, "I made my viper jump by just thinking about the Galactica dad. That kind of freaked me out so I asked Doc Cottle to check for anything else embedded in my body".

Bill found himself getting angry, "and when were you going to tell me about this", he demanded. "I probably wasn't", Lee admitted. "I was too damn scared that someone would want to dismantle me as well as the viper."

Bill stared at him still feeling angry but a tendril of sympathy was creeping in. He had after all ordered Lees viper to be dismantled to see how the drive worked. Tigh probably would have hauled Lee to medical bay and had him dissected if he had suspected.

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you for not being truthful. But you have lost valuable time Lee. The longer that chip is imbedded in you the more damage is happening. I want it out now", Adama insisted.

Lee swallowed, "as I said I have already talked to Cottle and he has carried out scans", Lee broke off his voice breaking and his hands trembling. Bill was at his side in an instance pulling him close ,"'oh Lee please don't tell me there's nothing he can do", Adama begged. Lee let himself be held, "I suppose it does scare me", he stated.

Bill held him tighter, "Lee if Cottle can get that thing out then…."," Dad", Lee tried to interrupt his fathers frantic chatter.

"Look even if it means you can't fly or something I still rather have you alive", Bill rambled. "Dad", Lee tried to interrupt again. "I'm sure Cottle has got some suggestions, he may be grumpy but he's still…. "Dad"

Lee shouted louder. Bill finally stopped talking frowning at his son, "what, Lee", he demanded crossly. "I don't have any chips imbedded in my body", Lee finally told him. Bill gasped, "you don't, then how did you get the drive to work Lee", he demanded.

Lee looked at him, "when the Doc told me I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more scared." He turned back to the screen, "look here it states that 99.5 percent of pilots need to have chips to operate the drive. However there is .5 percent that don't". Lee continued reading. "If I look at my own file on here it seems that some of those tests we underwent had another purpose, seeing if we had the cognitive ability necessary to operate the drive without the chip. Apparently I got 99 % in those tests and that's why the major was considering me for the lead pilot on the mission". Bill was staring at him now. "Why would not having a chip make you feel more scared son', he asked gently. Lee looked at him frankly, "dad I did it naturally, doesn't that kind of freak you out".

Bill shook his head, "Lee I'm damn thankful that you're not going to die. "

Lee looked at him, "Dad it scares me because I realize it makes me a military asset. Tigh might still want to chop me up to see what makes my brain different."

Adama could hear the fear in Lee's voice and had to admit it was probably justified. The fact Lee could operate that drive without a chip did intrigue him, after all Lee was just ordinary, a good but not spectacular pilot . Nobody would ever suspect there was anything different about him. Bill went over to his desk and opened a drawer, "remember these Lee", he asked as he brought out a series of cards. "Sure, the academy used those for cognitive tests as did Major Small.' But dad I was always useless at those sort of tests."

"Humour me", Bill requested. He put the cards face down, "tell me what they are Lee", he asked. "Dad, this is stupid, I mean I know I got the drive to work but perhaps it was just a freak occurrence", Lee stated. Bill fixed him with a glare until he nodded reluctantly. "Alright I'll do the stupid test", Lee grumbled.

Bill took him through the cards until finally they'd finished all of them. "See told you dad, it all doesn't make sense", Lee stated as his father stared at him with a type of shock. "You got them all right Lee", Bill stated. Lee looked shocked as well, "then how come I'm crap at pyramid", he stated plaintively. Bill couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Lee found himself joining in feeling the relief in the laughter. "Maybe next time don't think about the hand too much", Bill advised.

Lee moved away from his father and began to read more on the computer screen. "He killed the other pilot's dad", Lee whispered looking up with a type of horror.

"Who did", Bill asked. "Major Small, he rendered them unconscious by tampering with the drive then he ….Lee couldn't finish. He wanted to end the project so told them the drive was faulty. He even bribed that doctor to carry out unnecessary surgery on me to maintain the illusion. Then he got me off the ship."

"He saved your life Lee", Adama said firmly. 'Did he really dad, I know I'm not looking forward to the questions, stares and examinations that are to follow", Lee stated.

Bill moved Lee's hands away from the computer and went through all the information on the screen rapidly. 'There are no plans to the drive on here Lee. I think your Major was being cautious, making sure nobody will ever be able to repeat the experiment."

"That makes it more likely that you'll want to examine me", Lee stated warily.

Bill Adama pushed the button to release the disk. He started at it a few seconds then lifted his heavy paper weight and crashed it upon the disk until it shattered.

Lee watched in shock, "what happened to you is between you, me and Cottle", he stated firmly. I'll tell Tigh that the jump was part of a malfunction and that the information on the disk was corrupt."

"He'll suspect that you're trying to protect me", Lee stated firmly. "I don't give a frak what he suspects Lee. But he won't lay a hand on you , I give you my word", Adama stated passionately. Lee smiled at his father then, the first genuine heart felt smile he'd had for his father in a very long time, "Thanks dad", he stated.

Bill smiled back. "I do love you Lee, don't ever forget that. But remember we are in the military so the times I actually get to say it may be limited.'

Lee nodded, "I understand, sir", he replied. Sighing Lee bit his lip, "What about the drive, we can't remove it." Bill nodded, "you can't use it again Lee", he stated seriously.

Lee looked rather frightened, "how can I stop myself thinking dad", he asked. "I mean what if I'm in some battle and facing down some more missiles, should I just let them hit me". Bill grabbed him, "no", he stated passionately. "Then I can't promise that "I'll never use the drive again", Lee remarked. Bill nodded, "alright, so, "I'll have to think up a very good lie if that happens Lee.'

Lee nodded slowly noting his father had yet to release his rather fierce grip upon him.

"Oh and Lee talking about lying. If I ever catch you lying to me again you will live to regret it, understand", Adama growled. "Yes, Sir, Lee snapped out quickly.

"Right, you are now dismissed Captain, Adama stated. Go back to the officers quarters, relax a little then you can go back to being CAG." "I will deal with Tigh.'

Adama gave him one last hug and watched with affection as his son left. He supposed it was to Lee's advantage that he did appear to just be an ordinary pilot.

But then he did have rather an extra ordinary call sign, Apollo. Bill smiled to himself, "I did lie to you Lee about my feelings, I never loved you Lee than Zac, I loved you more and it scarde me so much that I totally closed myself off to you. Thank goodness I am going to get a chance to start again.

Lee found his way to his bunk blocked by Starbuck. "Ah flyboy we finally get to have a little chat", Starbucks eyes sparkled ominously. "Lee looked into her eyes. "about me saving your life", he reminded her softly. Starbuck growled, "cheap shot fly boy".

"Cheap but true Starbuck", Lee stated. "Yeah well you still should have told me about that surgery. It was stupid of you to fly," Starbuck told him firmly. "Alright, I admit that, Lee conceded. Starbucks look softened, "I just don't want anything to happen to you", she said. Lee grinned. Starbuck hit him softly, "after all I don't want to be the CAG', she told him.

Lee laughed, "perhaps later I'll join you all for pyramid", he told the pilots. They all smiled in anticipation , probably thinking of what they could win from him. Maybe though Lee thought tonight might be different.

Tigh poured himself another drink and listened to what Adama was telling him. "So the drive was just experimental and the jump a random act", he repeated Bills explanation. "Yes and it wasn't fear of the cylons that made Baxter hide that disc. It was fear of his own people trying to perfect the technology and causing more pilots to die in a meaningless experiment".

Saul growled, "oh frak and here I was thinking we had some sort of chance. Now we just go back to running." Bill nodded, "we can't afford to loose pilots by trying to perfect the drive Saul."

"What will happen to Lee's viper" Saul demanded. "Well we can't remove the drive but I don't think it will be making any more jumps Saul", Bill assured him.

Saul nodded, "ah well I guess it was too good to be true.'

Bill nodded and poured him another drink. He could tell Tigh was satisfied for now but knew maybe one day more questions would be asked.

Lee counted his winning with a happy smile. He couldn't really win this amount all the time or else somebody would get suspicious. But every now again wouldn't hurt.

Then he lay down on his bunk and prepared for a nights sleep.

A few hours later he woke and feeling restless went for a walk to visit the hangar bay.

His viper was now unguarded and looked kind of lonely. Lee opened the canopy and slid himself into the pilots seat. He had grown to love being amongst the stars and had honestly missed flying while being grounded. "Tomorrow my girl we might go and explore", he told the viper. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes looking forward to the next day.

Later that night one of the deck hands crossed the hangar bay. He went to an empty spot and stared, he could have sworn Captain Apollos viper had been here just hours before. He swiveled his head noting the viper was now at the opposite end of the bay.

He shook his head, somebody must have moved the ship and forgotten to log the fact. Yes, he nodded to himself, that must be true, after all the ship could have hardly walked across the bay or mysteriously jumped from one place to another. That was just impossible. Then again hadn't he heard this rumour about Apollos viper undertaking a jump. But no gossip said his viper had been caught in Galactica's jump and towed along. So the ship could have hardly made a jump across the hangar bay by itself. Mentally kicking himself for thinking stupid thoughts the tech logged that the ship had been moved. He then went to his quarters giving the strange occurrence no extra thought.

The end


End file.
